


Enchanted

by nannyslf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannyslf/pseuds/nannyslf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry opens up his new photograph exhibit, he didn't expect to meet such a beautiful guy.</p><p>And when Zayn decides to go to an expo with Liam instead of the Frank Ocean show, he definetly did not expect to meet the most unnerving, breath taking, intense guy he's ever seen.</p><p>"All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you..." - Enchanted, Taylor Swift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I hope you enjoy this! I just had an spurt of inspiration and this came out. Not sure if there will be a follow up because I still have to update Love, Hate and Marriage and Mad Over You and Me. But, still. Please forgive me if it's garbage, it was written late at night. Any mistakes are mine. I love you, PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. :)

 

_“You come around and the armor falls. Pierce the room like a cannonball. Now all we know is don’t let go.”_

_State of Grace, Taylor Swift._

  It’s a sparkly night and Harry is happy that the english weather gave him a break, just for his exposition. The full moon alone makes him feel so lucky, it’s just so rare to be presented with such a pleasant evening, Harry almost believes that he’s back in Verona, with its lovely summer nights.

   But he’s in London, exposing his new work. _Photographs of the world through my mind… and lens,_ it’s the name. He thinks it has a ring to it. The gallery in Chelsea is beautiful and he’s excited. A different kind of excitement though. It’s his third exposition in England and sixth overall, including one in Paris, Tokyo and NY. He supposes that with time, the feeling changes. It’s not like when he was 21 and anxious out of his mind, crazy with the thought that people would finally get a look into his head, scrutinizing his work with their critical gaze. Now, he just wants to make through the night, truth is Harry only likes to take the photos and put them out there. The chatting-people-up-and-explaining-everything-that-went-through-his-mind-when-he-took-the-pictures part, Harry absolutely dreads.

   Louis is there, supporting him as always. So is his girlfriend, Eleanor, who is one of Harry’s best friends. She actually helped him put the expo up, finding the gallery and making the deals, Eleanor was his right arm. The only one missing was Niall, who was in his way. People started arriving at seven and the place was mildly filled, with soft guitar playing in the background and waiters distributing champagnes to the young socialites and upper class hipsters, Harry’s usual clients. And even though nothing points to it, Harry senses that this night is going to be different.

                                                           -

     It’s eight o’clock and Liam is pushing Zayn through the doors of the Chelsea gallery.

“I just don’t get why can’t come here tomorrow. I can’t believe I’m missing Frank Ocean at the O2 over this.” He complains maybe for the hundredth time in a row and Liam simply sighs.

“Shut it with the whining for the love of God, Zayn! We need this for extra credit in Mrs. Albright’s class and I really want to see his work. He’s brilliant. I want to meet him.” Liam says back with a finality tone. He’s done arguing about this, honestly. Zayn was the one who told him about the expo after all!

“I know, I know.” He gives in resigned. “But Frank Ocean, Liam! Frank fucking Ocean! You are going to pay for this, just know!” Zayn warns him and then goes to the high table where a perky brunet with curled hair stands.

“Goodnight” She tells them with an easy smile. “Just sign this please and enjoy the exposition.”

    They look at the white book she presents them and Zayn’s eyes pop a bit with some of the names already signed in there: Cara Delevigne, Alexa Chung, Nick Grimshaw. Those are the people that The Sun talks about all the time.

    Liam signs fast and Zayn does the same. When the hostess nods them towards the beginning of the exposition, they begin to walk.

    The place is amazing, Zayn has to admit. Already in the start, he’s faced with a white wall written all over, is the dedication letter from the photographer. They read it intently, Liam nodding impressed with Harry’s words and Zayn just bewildered at the small resume at the end that mentions all the accomplishments and the age of photographer. He’s is only 25 and have been all around the world. Zayn envies him.

    As they wander through the exposition, Zayn falls slowly in love with the pictures. He loves how the photographer – _Harry, right?_   He asks Liam while they stare at a photo of an Indian girl in a loving embrace with her Italian boyfriend in front of Juliet’s allegedly house in Verona – messes with the light. He can highlight all these different feelings and aspects of a picture just by manipulating them with the camera and Zayn is in awe of that. It feels like his peeking at someone’s brain and that is for him what art is all about: _Being in able to walk in someone else’s shoe. Experiment their feelings. Take you somewhere you never been before and share the view._

“This amazing, huh?” Liam finally asks, when they are in the middle of the expo, gazing at a photograph of a old man on the edge of a cliff while the sunlight bates him.

“It’s the best thing I’ve seen in a while.” Zayn admits defeated and Liam smiles his _I knew!_ smile that he loves and hates so much.

“Try forever.” He replies, instead of saying _I told you so._

“Thanks.” A third voice says and they both turn around alarmed.

    A green eyed boy looks at them with an earnest smile. He’s beautiful, can’t be more than 23 years old, dimpled and innocent looking. He is also wearing some of the most ridiculous clothes Zayn has ever seen, a button down plaid shirt over another, both open ‘til the middle of his chest, revealing way too much skin, in his head there’s a sort of headband made out of a scarf or something, Zayn’s not sure, but it is definitely weird. His jeans are black and so skinny, Zayn wonders how can there be any blood circulating in his legs and his brown boots have a lot of holes. It’s a like a hipster met a hobo. And the weirdest thing is that this look actually works for him. He’s possibly the most breath-taking person Zayn has ever met. It’s insane, really.

   But the oddest thing about this _boy, guy, whatever,_ was the way he looked at Zayn. It’s so intense, he feels like a hole is being burned into him. People has stared at him all his life, some saying that he was crazy beautiful, so it’s not like Zayn isn’t used to being scrutinized, but this person takes it to a whole new level. There’s such deepness into his eyes, it’s beyond trying to figure him out and more just diving into Zayn. He feels invaded, ashamed and flattered at the same time.

 “Hi, I’m Harry.” The boy says after what it felt like forever.

    Liam looks at him amazed, surprised and skeptical at the same time.

“Are you serious?” He asks like a teenager and Zayn honestly wants to slap him for that.

“Yes.” Harry says, offering him his hand and Liam takes eagerly, shaking it so hard that Zayn says:

“Liam, please don’t break his hand.”

   Instantly his friend blushes and Harry smirks at them, turning to Zayn again with his burning gaze.

“And you are?” He asks and Zayn still isn’t over the fact that this insanely gorgeous guy who keeps looking at him in such disconcerting manner is 25 years old. He wouldn’t have guessed it in a million years, honestly.

“I’m Zayn.” and his voice is so thin, Harry has to incline his head forward. But he gets it, because next he is repeating it with his smooth-honey-dripping voice:

 _“Zayn.”_  It’s as if he tasting the world in his tongue and then approving like his favorite desert.

    Zayn can’t take this. This guy makes him nervous and suddenly he wants to leave, but Liam is smiling just like a 13 year old girl who just met Justin Bieber.

“We are really loving your expo!” He says with that stupid grin that annoys Zayn so much. “Your use of the subjects as protagonists of the beauty in the ordinary is amazing. Makes one think of all the things it takes for granted.”

    After years of friendship, Zayn is already used to Liam’s cheesiness, but Harry is smiling at him so flattered with a slight blush creeping up his face, Zayn finds the whole thing unbelievable. He also finds Harry incredibly prettier with his cheeks pink like that. Again, the reality is proving to be too much for him to handle.

“Thank you so much. It’s always amazing to get this kind of feedback.” He states gently, his hand reaching Liam’s shoulder to give a light squeeze. Zayn just looks at them, the way Liam looks like he’s about to fade and Harry’s gratitude and something lurches in his stomach. _What the fuck is going on?_ He thinks. But before he could look into those feelings, Harry turns to him again.

“What do you think, Zayn?”

    And despite the fact that he’s scared and maybe jealous (he’s not ready to admit that though), but mostly confused, Zayn has to say what he honestly thought:

“It’s amazing. I can’t think of one thing I don’t love about it. I like how you used different kinds of people, so it isn’t always the same thing. Feels like I’m traveling all over the world with you, meeting Latin Americans and Japanese, seeing different angles of them and appreciating their beauty not because of what makes them the same as us, but because of what sets them apart. Cherishing it. Also, I find quite endearing that this is not only about the places you went, but how they made you feel and how this is a journey that you were willing to share with us. I can experience it through the pictures, I get glimpses of your thoughts and for me that is the ultimate present that art can give. You captured it. I’m just glad to be here and take a little bit of it with me. Thank you.”

   When Zayn is finished, both of them are silent, looking at him. Liam seems surprised and Harry… The look that Harry gives him is one he never, ever got in his whole life. The one you see in romantic movies. When the protagonist stares at his object of affection, like he hung the moon or something. It’s filled with fondness and wonder, lust and amazement and Zayn feels terrified because that is so unexpected. What did he do to deserve a look like that? He can’t think of a reason for the life of him and it makes him feel a little bit distrustful, also incredibly lucky as if he hit the jackpot.

“Wow, Zayn!” Liam says when he thinks the silent is too much.

   He shrugs shyly and retorts:

“I just said what I think.”

“But the way you said it, mate… You spoke so passionately it got me breathless.”

   Harry is still quiet. Still looking at him like that and Zayn wants to scream a little. He feels the blood running to his face as he pretends to not notice Harry’s intense gaze.

“Thank you.” Harry finally spoke and his voice feels like a caress to Zayn. He wants to grab his favorite book and make Harry read it to him while he is laid in comfortable white sheets. The reality of that thought and the fact that he can picture it so perfectly knocks into him, Harry is stranger. He can’t want this kind of things with people he has never seen in his entire life before, it’s not like Zayn. He is always careful, always waiting patiently before giving in to someone. Waiting to know their flaws and see if they match his, waiting to memorize the corks in their personalities so he can fall for them at last. But with Harry’s everything is so rushed, he feels already trapped. And the lack of logic in it drives him insane. Zayn is a pragmatic person and even though he’s majoring in arts, his spurs are only related in that area. No place for impulsiveness in his life other than in his art. 

“You don’t need to thank me, honestly. I’m sure people tell you these kinds of things all the time.” He replies not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

“Not like the way you did.” And there’s something about how Harry state those words. How he’s so serious, like Zayn shouldn’t even think to undermine what he had said. Like his earlier opinion made a heavy weight difference in his life and that could not be changed. Or touched. Not even by Zayn himself, especially not by him, really.

“Harry!” Some girl says behind them with a soft grin and she’s pretty, wearing a silk jumpsuit and her brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

   He turns to her and she nods for him to come over.

“I’m sorry guys, I’ve got to go see what El wants. Enjoy the rest of the expo. Come find me later, when you’re done. I’d love to hear what you thought of it!” He claims apologetic and gives Zayn one last meaningful look.

   And just like that he’s out of their sight as suddenly as he appeared.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe I met him!” Liam squeaks and Zayn sighs, rolling his eyes.

“Get over it, Li, for fuck’s sake. I thought you would faint when he touched you.”

   Liam just chuckles and shrugs. He was never one to be appeased by what people say about him. That is one of the things Zayn loved most about him.

“You know what I also can’t believe?” He inquires suggestively and Zayn already knows what’s coming. “How crazily into you he was!”

“He was not!” Zayn exclaims, because it’s his first instinct is to fight back. Even if it’s a lost cause.

“You are smarter than this. And you are way too old for all this deniability. It stopped working a long time ago, Zee!”

    And because Liam is right – as usual – he sighs in defeat. It seems like he’s always losing in their arguments, it’s frankly unfair.

“I know. But he’s so weird Liam, I just feel baffled next to him!” He complains while running his hand through his hair, something he always does when nervous.

“He’s not weird!” Liam defends like the fangirl he is. “But he’s definitely intense, I give you that. The way he looked at you? It was something from the movies!”

  Zayn shakes his hands in hallelujah.

“That was what I thought! It’s insane.”

“It’s also romantic.” Liam ads and Zayn really thinks that Liam is too damn sensitive sometimes and that can be very unnerving.

“I don’t know.”

   And Liam shrugs because there’s nothing to say and he knows when Zayn needs his space, so he suggests:

“Let’s just finish the expo, okay?”

   Zayn nods.

-

“Louis! You won’t believe what just happened!” Harry calls excited and Louis looks at him with the familiar mischief glistening in his icy blue eyes.

“Tell me what happened, young Harry!”

“I really hate when you call me that.” Harry complains, raising his left eyebrow. Louis just gives him his nonchalant shrug that he absolutely hates, but the excitement of meeting Zayn overbears it. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is that I met the most wonderful human being!”

   Louis sighs and then crosses his arm. Harry is known for his ability for falling in love as easily as he trips over things with those stupidly long legs.

“As wonderful as Nick? Or Cara? Or Taylor?” He asks, mentioning Harry’s latest lovers. The ones that made him think over and over that he found love at last. All three later proven to be just an infatuation that passed over the course of three or more months. Sometimes less, it all depends on how intense is his “love”. Bottom line is that Louis started being skeptical about it a long time ago and every time Harry claims to have found the most amazing person, he takes a careful step back, because in the end he’s the one picking up his pieces.

“It’s different this time.” And he always says this, but there’s something unexpected about the way he speaks it this time. Usually he’s defensive, like he needs to prove a point to Louis, but now he’s just stating deadly serious and that awakens Louis’s curiosity.

“How so?”

“It just is.” He replies and it’s like he’s in peace with it. So sure that he’s not even a making a fuss about it like he always does. Of course he’s excited, but it’s not filled with that uncertainty that Louis has grown so used to. It’s like he discovered a new universal law. Amazing, but factual.

“Where’s this wonderful guy then?” Louis wonders, because he’s really interested in knowing this person that made Harry act so out of character.

“He’s looking at the expo with his friend. I told him to find me once they’re done!” Harry explains him while trying to hide the enormous grin that it’s fighting its way into his face.

“What’s the fun in that? Let’s find him now.” Louis argues and then he’s pushing Harry into the exposition with eager.

-

   Zayn is probably one of the most beautiful people Louis has ever seen in his life. He will hand Harry that. He is so exotic and appealing to the eyes, is hard to look away. It’s imposing and at the same time completely freeing, his looks demands to be stared, but once you do is like being released into a nirvana. Louis doesn’t want to be this exaggerated, but he can’t find other words to put it.

   Harry introduces them abusing of his charm while eyeing Louis occasionally to read his expressions. At first glance, he concludes that both of them are younger than him and Harry and despite being hard to tell, Louis estimates they might between 19 to 22.

   Zayn’s friend Liam is also an eye candy and he’s completely enchanted with Harry. It’s funny to watch him react to everything that Harry says, especially when he offered to take a look at his portfolio. Liam looked like he might die. Louis teases him mercilessly for that and Zayn laughs. Turns out his laughter is as beautiful as the rest of him and the look Harry gives him while watching it confirms what Louis already suspected, he’s poor friend was gone, gone in the brain.

   Louis also notices that Zayn seems terrified by Harry. He keeps looking away every time Harry stares at him intently – which happens a lot – and at one point Louis thought he saw his hands shaking a little. But that isn’t all. Zayn blushes a lot when Harry smiles at him too and he kept stealing glances at him every moment he thought Harry wasn’t looking, but Louis was and he could tell that it meant something. Zayn is taken by Harry too. Even if it he isn’t ready for it, the fact was that he is already trapped.

   After their chatting dies down and Louis and Harry leaves them to see the rest of the expo, he concludes that if Harry plays his cards right, he just might get what he wants.

-

_“And I’d be smart to walk away, but you’re quicksand.”_

_Treacherous, Taylor Swift_

   Once they are finished, Liam wants to talk to Harry again.

“Liam, please let’s just go. Haven’t you talked to him enough already?” He inquired tired.

   Three hours have passed since they got there and Zayn wants to go home and sleep. He was up early, went to the Uni, then work and finally the expo. And truth is he can’t handle Harry’s stupidly endearing gaze anymore and leaving looks like a good way to avoid it.

“Zayn, he told us to find him when we’re finished. I want to tell him what I thought of it!” He argues with a small frown that Zayn usually finds irresistible, but at this point he doesn’t find it in himself to care for it.

“He already knows what you think, Liam! For fuck’s sake! And you have his email, don’t you? You can write him a ten page long dissertation of your opinion! Now, let’s just go okay? I’m tired and tomorrow I have to wake up early for that stupid seminary.”

   And Liam knows better than to push Zayn when he’s in that level of annoyance.

   When they are walking out of the door and into the cold street of London, the chill of spring hitting them, someone calls loudly:

“Zayn! Wait up!” There’s no mystery to who owns that voice.

   Harry reaches them soon enough and he looks a bit startled.

“I thought you were going to talk to me before leaving.” Harry stated with a frown and it’s so lovely, Zayn wants to yell at the universe for making a human being this beautiful.

“I wanted to! Zayn here was just grumpy about it.” Liam claims defending himself and Zayn fights the urge to elbow him for rating out on him.

“Oh.” Harry says looking down and he sounds so disappointed, it breaks Zayn’s heart and by the look on Liam’s face, his too.

“It’s just that I’m so tired and tomorrow I have to wake up early. But, everything was beautiful and we loved it!” Zayn explains with a soft smile, hoping that he’ll understand.

   Harry looks at him with a small smile, looking so much like a child, Zayn finds it hard to believe once again that he is 25.

  “It’s okay, it’s late actually.” Then a thought crosses his mind and Zayn sees him fidget nervously, as if he was debating something in his mind and finally deciding when he says: “Do you guys want a ride home?”

   Zayn promptly says no. He doesn’t even care that Liam was probably about to jump at the opportunity to have a few more minutes with his idol. He’s not mentally able to deal with a car ride with Harry, not now when he’s so tired.

“It’s okay, we’ll take a cab. Don’t worry about it, you have your expo to finish and all.” Zayn justifies, he doesn’t want Harry to think he’s rude, really.

“Oh, yes. You’re right. It was very good meeting you guys.” He tells them and Liam smiles so big, it’s blinding.

“It was an honor, Harry.” He retorts and Zayn just shakes his head because his friend is being ridiculous. When Harry turns to look at him with that hopeful, fond gaze, Zayn can’t help but smile at him too. He’s tongue is peaking out his teeth and that is the smile he only gives to the people he really like.

   It’s decided then that yes, he does like Harry after all.

   Before they can exchange anymore words, a cab passes and Liam is whistling at it and the car stops by the curb, waiting for them. It’s all very sudden and Harry seems a little bit startled.

   Truth is: he’s not ready to let Zayn go yet.

   Liam reaches Harry and gives him a light hug. Zayn is surprised that he actually managed to keep it under a minute of duration. When Liam frees him, Harry walks towards Zayn. When his arms finally embrace him, the feeling is indescribable.

   Harry is warm and comfortable. Holding him feels a lot like home and it’s foreign at the time and the crazy logic of it makes Zayn mind twist again because everything about this guy is so complicated.

   When he finally lets him go, Zayn feels cold at all the places his body touched Harry’s, already missing his warmth.

    Liam is already on the cab, pretending not to spy on them.

“Bye.” He says and Harry’s eyes linger on him in that deliciously painful way that fills Zayn’s system with thrill.

“Goodbye, Zayn.” Harry replies with that voice. And Zayn knows that he’ll be dreaming of him tonight.

   He’s getting into the car, halfway in when a large hand evolves his elbow sending little electric sparks through his body.

“Give me your number.” Harry murmurs when Zayn turns to him.

And staring into those green pools, against all his better judgment, he simply answers:

“9849221”

   The smile Harry gives him put the stars to shame, Zayn thinks after they’re gone and he’s just a small silhouette into the distance.


End file.
